


A Study Into the Sexual Behaviors of the Mothman

by JadeTheThief



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: An in-universe fic for Dice Funk Season 5 by "Jade".  Very horny.Note: This was originally written/posted after episode 1, maybe 2 of the season, and doesn't account for things that happened or were revealed later.





	A Study Into the Sexual Behaviors of the Mothman

The wind rustled lightly in the trees as Asha strolled through the forest, flashlight in hand. Reaching into her pocket with her freehand, she pulled out her phone and checked the GPS map. The old munitions dump sat only two miles from her position; she was definitely in the creature's territory. Clicking the phone off, she looked up and scanned the sky. 

Her skin crawled as a chill breeze blew across it, carrying the fallen leaves of late autumn. Shivering, she folded her broad wings around herself and switched the flashlight off. She gazed up at the moonlight, wondering if perhaps the Mothman was out hunting tonight. An owl hooted and Asha sighed, nestling herself against a tree. Even with her expert darkvision, it was hard to make anything out in this thick forest.

Perhaps, she thought, if she waited long enough, he might pass by on his way home.

It had been her lifelong dream to find the ever elusive Mothman. She knew that she'd recognize him if ever she saw him; those distinct red eyes would be impossible to miss. She'd charted all the sightings, tracked down the possible locations of his nest (might he have more than one? She wasn't sure...), and mapped out all the places he might be or go. This spot she was in now, in the heart of the forest, overlapped on all the charts. If he passed through anywhere tonight, it'd be here.

Unfolding her wings and tucking them behind her back, she checked her phone again. The charts were correct, yes? They had to be. Twitching impatiently, she shut it off and looked around.

“Mothman?” she whispered to the open sky, wanting to call to him but afraid to scare him away. Nervously, she tried to do a series of chirps and bird calls, hoping one of them would be a sound he'd respond to. Unfortunately, none of the reports from witnesses had included the sounds that the Mothman made.

Something moved in the corner of her eye and Asha turned her head excitedly, but stopped with disappointment as a trio of bats fluttered through the sky overhead. Sighing, she turned away...

And then froze stock still as one of the bats screeched, its wings fluttering as something far, far larger tore it from the sky. The damaged bat fell to the ground with a Thwap! and Asha screamed, curling up and covering her head. The frightened creature clawed and hobbled along the ground, limping as the larger predator touched down. Asha turned her head, peering out to see a tall, dark thing looming over her, with sturdy, toned legs, a thickly muscled chest, broad shoulders, and even broader wings. Its head inclined toward her, studying her with a glowing pair of Huge Red Eyes.

Asha cried out and instinctively grabbed her flashlight, shining it at the beast. The thing reeled back, its hand reaching up to cover its eyes, and then it snarled and stepped forward, slapping the lantern out of her hands. Asha screamed and tried to slap at it, but it grabbed her wrists and forced her to the ground.

Heart pounding in her chest, Asha looked up at the thing, which appeared to be studying her. Its eyes tilted curiously, its mouth moving in a strange, chittering silence. Asha's gaze traveled downward, following the curves of his well defined muscles, his strong pecs, his tight, rippling abs, and his thick, pulsing cock--

Asha gasped, her face growing hot with embarrassment. The Mothman... was naked! She trembled, blushing and squirming in his strong grasp. This wasn't the kind of encounter she was expecting tonight. Was it even safe? Like, the Mothman was a whole new species. What if he had some kind of disease, or...

She blushed even harder, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Two seconds with the Mothman and she was already imagining what it would be like if--

The Mothman chittered again, pulling one of her hands toward her torso as his fingers traced her breasts, exploring the curves of her body. Asha's heart raced, her chest rising and falling in heavy motions as the creature began to tug at the neckline of her shirt, tearing it down the middle with a clawed finger. She shuddered as the shirt fell away, exposing her to the cool night air. The Mothman pulled itself closer, rubbing against her as his fingers groped her breasts, teasing and tweaking her nipples.

Asha moaned and laid back, still tense but pleasured by the touch of the tall, faintly fuzzy creature. The thing's chittering mouth feelers brushed against her face and she giggled, tickled by the motion. His body pressed tightly to hers, enveloping her as he rubbed against her, seemingly aroused by the act.

She could feel his cock now pushed against her, sliding over her rhythmically, seeking entry. The Mothman made a sound she couldn't describe as his hands slid down her hips, releasing his grip on her as he began pulling at the sides of her pants. Asha struggled slightly, but resigned herself as the fabric began to tear away, ripping until it fell loosely off of her body.

The Mothman grumbled a sound that she assumed to be pleasure as his penis rubbed over the lips of her pussy, his hands still pawing at her eagerly. With some nervousness and hesitation, she reached up and began to trace the rigid muscles of his back, working her way down to grip his firm ass. She blushed, nuzzling the creature as her fingers grabbed more tightly, squeezing his amazing, beautiful butt. 

The cryptid shook in response, surprised but not resistant to her touch. Encouraged, he pressed his penis into her, pushing inside and thrusting. Asha moaned and gripped him, pulling him close and caressing his muscles. Her heart throbbed in her chest and she panted, releasing as squeak of pleasure with each thrust. Her body jittered with excitement, the realization slowly reaching her brain. Here she was, in the woods, banging the Mothman. Forms, Jade was gonna be soooo jeaaaaaloooous~

She gasped, brought back into the moment as the cryptid began to thrust more vigorously, likely getting closer to climax. Asha tensed, uncertain what to expect. Would the Mothman still cum like a regular dude, or... like, she didn't understand his biology. What if he, like...

The Mothman humped and grunted, his strong muscles holding her down tightly as he buried his face in her neck. His cock pulsed inside her as he orgasmed, shooting burst after burst into her before collapsing on her in a tired heap. 

His wings fluttered lightly, no longer the frenzied flapping of earlier that night. Asha stroked his firm body lightly, rubbing that ass for as long as he'd allow. Oh, how she wished she could reach her phone and take a picture...

As the Mothman pulled away from her; somewhat reluctantly, she noted, his head tilted back to give her one last, red-eyed gaze before he flapped his wings and flew off into the night sky.

The next morning, after Asha had returned home and gotten fresh clothes, she slept fitfully, tossing and turning. Her body felt strange, as if something were... stirring, inside her.

She gasped, sitting bolt upright. Her hands pressed to her stomach, sliding down between her legs, and she quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Undressing, she turned on the faucet and filled the tub with warm water, pacing the room as it did. When it was full, she slid into the water and began to soak, hoping to relax her nerves.

Slowly, faintly at first, the water began to darken, and Asha watched in horror as small, dusty black spheres fell from her uterus, twitching in the warm water. One by one, they cracked open, revealing a swarm of ashen, squirming moths...

 

P.S. See, I did my research. The Mothman's cock was, of course, artistic license. Hope you like -Jade

P.P.S. Yeah, yeah, I changed the name. I know you said not to use your name in these things. But... come on, you knew I had to do it 

P.P.P.S. Was the ending too much? I mean, Mothman is a creature out of horror stories.


End file.
